League Creek Louise
by sheeprcoolsowut
Summary: Why is this world so focused on finding love?  Why can't we all just be content alone?  And why can't chocolate be better for us?  I mean really...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I lie on my fairly large bed, listening to the All American Rejects' third and most soulful album, I wonder a couple of things. First of all, I wonder if my staring at the rotation of the fan while the light is also on will give me a seizure. Realizing the ridiculously and completely pathetic nature of that thought, I quickly push it out of my head. Still, not wanting to risk it, I move my eyes to the pink, small child's kite that is hanging above my head. After a few moments of recalling the times I flew the kite, I realize how metaphorical the kite actually is. Or, is it ironic? I never really understood the difference between metaphors and similes and things of that nature. It doesn't matter though, because I can see the message in the fact that only I, of all my friends who also attempted such a miniscule feat, could never quite get the kite to fly. The four year old next to me had no problem getting his kite up, but I, riddled with failure couldn't bribe my cheap piece of diamond-shaped plastic to soar.

Now, I'm not sure what this poorly described message means quite yet, but I can appreciate that one is forming in the depths of my ever-challenged soul. I'm afraid it means that I am forever determined to be alone in a completely negative sense of the word. I was alone in my failure, so why not be alone in the other areas of life? Not alone in my good nature or morals, but simply alone in my bitter, relationship-intolerant state of existence. It makes me wonder if I am genetically pre-determined to be alone. It's like the gene that gave me a different eye color from absolutely everyone else in my family, also gave me solitude.

My question is, is there a gene for being the opposite of a hermaphrodite? Is there such a thing as being whatever someone is when they don't really care about relationships past friendship? Is it selfishness, or is it simply a side-affect of being too career driven? Maybe I'm just too lazy to care. Or maybe I'm just too tired of the problems that relationships cause. Maybe I don't want to touch them with a twenty-foot pole because I'm the smart one in this sex-driven world.

I must be the lucky one to not care. Right? Or maybe…I hate to say it but maybe I care so much that I have begun to deny this desire for love and happiness because I don't want to feel the immense pain of it all when it fails. If I never know what it means to not be alone, then I can never feel the hurt when I finally taste the change. Someone who has never had chocolate will never know what he or she is missing, but lactose intolerant people always know what they are doing when they have milk. Does that even make sense to anyone but me? I think the truth is somewhere in the middle. I've had a bad relationship, so if I try again aren't I just drinking milk, or can I be that person who has never had chocolate because I've never had a truly good relationship?

And do you want to know what the real curve ball is, what the sickest thing is? I'm more alone around my family and friends, than when I lay in a bed made for two, but filled with one. I can accept my state when I have my thoughts to keep me company. I can't, however, create my safety blanket when I have other people popping my bubble of satisfied loneliness. When you are the only person in the room, you can make it seem like you are the only one in existence. It then becomes okay to be alone. It doesn't even matter if your shadow wants to abandon you. When you are surrounded by life however, loneliness becomes truly unacceptable.

Don't get me wrong, though. When I roll over in bed and don't see that hunky movie star of my dreams, no matter how many times I try to summon him from my the dark twisted places I call a good dream, it definitely pangs a little. After a couple more tosses and turns separated by day dreams that create another failed attempt at making him 3-D, I usually accept my fate and get up. And today is no exception meaning that not only am I late for the settling down making babies stage of my life, but I'm also late for work, again. Luckily, I'm the boss, I'm sure I'll find some sort of proper punishment for myself.

So my job isn't entirely offensive, minus the fact that I work in a bridal shop selling dresses to brides when I've never even come close to a six-month relationship. Ready for the sick-twist? I design and make the dresses. I, the anti-bride provide the centerpieces of a timeless ritual that I will probably never take part in.

Now, it's not that I don't believe in marriage or that I'm a complete glutton for punishment. It just, hasn't worked out for me so far. I'm only in my mid-twenties so it's not entirely hopeless. It is just not looking so great. On a scale of good chance to grim, I'm still about a peg closer to good chance than to grim, so that's saying something. Not only that, but I haven't exactly had great examples of marriage to follow.

I realized last night that two out of my four siblings are already divorced, only one is happy, and that's probably because she and her husband have no children to put pressure on their relationship. My fourth sibling has a baby but no better half, yet somehow she thinks she can give me relationship advice. I tried to tell her that's like a prostitute trying to teach a class on abstinence. She took offense to that and told me to stop being a mean well…let's just say it starts with a "b" and rhymes with ditch. I told her it's not mean if it's true. She had no response. Well, at least no verbal one. She always was good with her hands.

So, I don't have a lot of motivation to want to have a relationship. My parents are still together. I will say that. I am a product of both of their second marriages though so it's not the best example. I'm glad I'm not a lawyer. I suck at the whole providing positive non-incriminating evidence.

Anyway, that's the job situation and a bit of the family stuff. I'm sure more will pop up. Crap. Okay now I'm really late. I have a fitting in a half an hour, and let's just say I need all the time I can get with this bride. Two words; stress-eater.

"Morning, Janet." Janet's my assistant. "Is Tonny here yet?" Tonny is the stress-eater.

"Not yet. I saw her mother at the bakery though and once she was finished

criticizing my hair color…as usual…she said she thought Tonny was running a little late on account of the fact that she hung up on her morning conversation earlier than usual."

This week Janet's hair is pink.

"Oh okay. Did she say how late she was running?"

"She wasn't sure. She just said to expect her a little later than nine."

"Okay great. Thanks Janet."

Okay so before we get further. When I started my shop, I moved into this ridiculously small town where everyone knows everyone. It's the most typical town ever for a relationship-challenged girl like me. Totally cliché. Totally Gilmore Girls meets Runaway Bride. It's the type of place where mothers actually not only talk to, but also see their adult children on a daily basis. Women like Tonny actually get a scheduled call from their mother each morning. I'm lucky, so to speak, to hear from my mother once a week.

As a result of the shrunken population, everyone knows everyone. Luckily for me though, I'm from the city twenty miles away, so nobody really knows all of my business. They know enough though…more than enough. I will say this though, for a business owner, word of mouth is all you need in a town like this. That plus my connections in the city keep my dress shop steadily busy. Anyway, back to Janet. Oh and I like to say "anyway" a lot, sorry in advance.

"No problem. Oh, but did you get the post-it I left on your desk yesterday?"

"What post-it?" I had at least twenty post-its on my desk. She had to be more specific.

"I put it right in the middle of your desk. It was written in black sharpie."

"Oh, oh. Yeah I got that, thanks." That doesn't mean I read it though. "What did it say?"

"Louise! You didn't read it? How do you not read a bright yellow and black post-it right under your nose? It only had three words on it anyway. It's not like I was asking you to read _War and Peace_!"

It's hard not to laugh when Janet gets mad because her tongue ring starts clicking around her mouth. It reminds me of a xylophone.

"I'm sorry Janet, really. I figured if it was really important you would have put a post-it on the door, too."

A hand pointed to the door after her eyes rolling let me know that she had in fact left one on the door as well.

"Oh. My bad." I shrugged and attempted a big, fake smile. If you're not getting it, I'm a little unorganized. "So, what do they say?" Another smile defeated by a head shake.

"I swear."

"I'm sorry!" I was. Kind of.

"Louise you need to be more organized."

"I know. But isn't that what I have you for?" So true.

"Yes but…" She was cracking slowly but surely.

"Fine, you can be mad at me for ten minutes and then get over it. In the meantime, what did the post-it note say?"

"Call your mother."

"What? Really?"

That couldn't be right. I had no call from my mother last night. If she really wanted something she usually harassed me until she got it. Then again she didn't have my new cell phone number…yet. That was just a matter of time. Then I would get a new number like I always do when she finally weasels my cell number from one of my siblings. Plus, my home phone could still be unplugged from the last time she called me ten times when I was in the shower. Maybe the post-it was accurate after all.

"Yes. She said something about someone visiting from high school. She wanted you to call her and give her a schedule of times you are free. She sounded over-excited but happy. It was creepy."

My mother usually just sounds flustered or annoyed when she calls me. Unless she's bragging about one of my cousins, she's rarely positively energized.

"Oh great. I hope she didn't find Mike's happy pills again." Mike is my youngest brother, another product of my parents' second marriage, and one of the divorcees. "Ugh. I guess I'll just call her now. Might as well get it over with."

"Good luck." She was clearly using the present ten minutes to be angry.

"Yeah. Yeah. Go do something productive or I'm calling Tonny and telling her to invite her mother." Mrs. Flint and Janet don't quite see eye to eye on…life.

"God, what did I do? Don't even joke about stuff like that."

It worked though. She started setting up the fitting area for Tonny's appointment while I forced myself to call my mother. It was like talking yourself off the cliff rather than back on it.

The phone hadn't even rung twice before my mother's shrill voice was on the other end.

"Hello! Louise! Why didn't you call me! Did Janet not give you my message? That girl I swear…" She kept mumbling some nonsense under her breath.

"Mom! Mom!"

"What? Why didn't you call?" She snapped.

"Hello to you, too. Is Mike in town?"

"Why didn't you…what? No, why do you ask?"

Whoosh. Over her head completely, my mother was never quite down with the drug jokes.

"No reason. What's up? Janet gave me the message so stop muttering about her and tell me what's going on. I have a client coming in soon so please get on with it."

"Why do you call them clients? You sound like a prostitute. Can't you say customer or something?"

It's like talking to a ferret. Put something shinier, or in this case something easier to pick at in front of her and watch her go.

"Mom! That's what they're called."

"It sounds like you're selling more than dresses that's all…"

"Fine I'm a prostitute. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I confess. I'm a ho. Now tell me why you were calling about so I can call my pimp."

"Kathryn Louise! If your grandmother…I just…you shouldn't have skipped Sunday school…"

"I'M HANGING UP IN TWO SECONDS! TWO…ONE AND A HALF…"

"No wait! I'm calling because Liam just got out of the Air Force and is moving to League Creek! That's where you live!"

Really? Wow. I'm so glad someone finally told me what this town that I've been living in for five years was called. I've just been so confused.

"Okay so why does this concern me? And Liam who? How do I even know this person?"

"Liam O'Hara! You know him! He went to school with Kelsey!"

Kelsey is my second oldest sibling, the one who is happily married.

"Mom. Kelsey is five years older than me. I have no idea who Liam O'Hara is. Not only that, but why don't you tell Kelsey this? He'd probably feel more comfortable around her if she even knows him."

My mother likes to think that her children are friends with every member of each one of their graduating classes. Kelsey probably doesn't even know Liam. I will have to call her and get her to translate the crazy for me.

"They went to a dance together! Of course she knows him! How could she not?"

"What dance, Mother, like Homecoming, or like Prom?"

"I think it was the sock-hop."

"Okay our school didn't have sock-hops. I'm hanging up now."

"No! Wait just, write his number down! It's 555"

"MOM! NO! I'm not going to call him! I have to go, my costumer is here. Or my 'John' if you prefer." She wasn't really, but Tonny would be here any minute and I did not want her listening in to my conversation because it would all over town within five minutes of our fitting being finished.

"I gave birth to you, you write the number down Kathryn Louise!"

Damn the birth card. It's trumps every time.

"Ugh! Fine! Give me the damn number!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Fine! Sorry…what is the number please dearest Mother of mine?" Heavy sighing all the way.

"It's 555-7024. Now be a good girl and ask him to coffee or something. He won't know anyone."

"Oh my gosh, Mother!"

"You could hit it off! You're not getting any younger you know…"

"GOODBYE MOTHER!"

I finally hung up by throwing the phone across the room. I was lucky because it just missed Janet's face.

"Oh! Sorry Janet! My mother…"

"So good call huh?"

"What gave it away?" I learned how to laugh sarcastically solely from conversations with my mother about my future. "Was it the projectile phone or the yelling?"

"Actually it was the unfamiliar boy's name."

"Ah. Yes. That is a good indicator of a typical conversation with my mother."

"She trying to set you up again?"

"Kind of. Kind of not. It's more like some guy Kelsey went to school with is moving here. She wants me to show him around or something."

"Your sister Kelsey?"

"Yes. I know…I know…she's like five years older than me. It's ridiculous. I don't remember this guy at all."

I love Janet because she knows all of my family history so I usually don't have to explain extensively my conversations with my mother. She just kind of gets it for the most part.

"Are you going to call him?"

The betrayal!

"What the hell are you talking about! No I'm not going to call him? What has gotten into you!"

"I mean it couldn't hurt though, right?"

"Look, did you find Mike's happy pills, too, or am I on a sick reality show?"

"No, I just mean…I don't know. Of all your siblings Kelsey seems the most all right. So, I just figured any friend of hers is probably fairly stable."

"Janet. You have neon pink hair and a bar through your tongue among other places. I'm not sure I trust your opinion of stable."

"Just because I have pink hair doesn't mean I'm unstable! That's such stereotyping."

"No honey, it's not. If you're hair was constantly pink, it would be, but you change your hair color every week. That's called indecisive which is a child of instability."

"Whatever. You should call him. Unless he's a stalker or a robber, what is there to loose?"

I didn't know what was up with this chick. She must have hit her head moving boxes or something.

"I don't know, maybe my dignity!"

"Oh please, you lost that the day you agreed to date Claymore Preston the bulging, balding, and future mommy ashes carrying accountant."

Okay. That may be true. It was just a dark period in my life. I snapped out of it quickly.

"I can't believe you're bringing that up. Desperation doesn't become anyone, okay? What about you? You dated a librarian! Talk about loosing your dignity!"

"Look. It's not my fault the whole kinky librarian thing is an urban myth. I was misled that's all."

"Whatever. You dated a Mormon librarian. We're even."

"Fine. You should still check this Liam guy out. He could be nice."

"Yeah and you could be fired if you don't get out of my eyesight in five seconds."

"Yeah…okay. A threat towards me is a threat towards the organization of your business. Regardless…I will leave you to your pondering."

"Yes do. To fire or not to fire?"

Okay so my threats have no affect on her. At least she knows when to leave me alone. I'm glad she's not family because than I would never truly appreciate her talents to annoy me.

Unfortunately, and fortunately I had no time to think about my mother's call because within twenty seconds of Janet's exit Tonny came bustling in, throwing apologies for her tardiness in every direction.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I completely forgot Frank was coming by today. Jake made the appointment for me and it just totally slipped my mind!"

Frank is the town's one and only cable repair guy. As a result I had no need to ask who he was or why he was coming over so early in the morning. Jake is Tonny's fiancé and the father of her two kids. Knowing things like this simplifies conversations like you wouldn't believe.

"No worries, I just got off the phone with my mother so it worked out. Did you want to narrow down your veil choices today or just the fitting? I finished that lacy veil last night if you wanted to see what it looked like in real life."

Tonny hadn't been able to decide what veil she wanted last week when she had gone to make her final decision. She had however seen one of my sketches that she found interesting, so I made sure to bring it to life by this fitting. I hope she likes it, but I wouldn't be surprised if she still couldn't decide. Because Tonny already has two kids with Jake she is being especially anal because she knows that this wedding will most certainly be her one and only. This is mainly because people don't get divorced in League Creek. They just don't. They marry either young, or with children, or not at all.

The idea of someday actually finding the right person and then marrying them has become that much more stressful because of the fear of becoming the only divorced person in town. Normal places wouldn't make you worry about getting married on the chance that you could end up getting divorced. However this place is different. League Creek is kind of like the boy in the corner who eats paste. It's a little bit special, but you love it anyway.

"Oh I love that! It's even better than the picture, Louise, really! I don't know how you do it! If you didn't already have a shop, well I'd tell you to get one!"

"Haha, well thanks, Tonny. I'm glad you like it." What can I say? She's just a simple small-town sweetie. "Do you think you want to go with this one? We could even see how it looks with your dress today."

"Well, maybe…I'm still not sure." Told you. "I just, I don't know. It's beautiful really…and you went to all the trouble…I just…I can't decide! They're all so beautiful!"

"Don't worry about it Tonny, I was going to make it anyway, you just helped put some fire under my butt. Look, how about this; you narrow it down to two veils today, and if you still can't decide by next week, then you can borrow both and pick on your wedding day. How does that sound?"

"Oh Louise! Are you sure? That would be wonderful, but what if something happens to the second one! I can't afford to buy both of them if it got spilt on or something."

"Don't worry, I'm coming to your wedding. I can just grab the second one once you've decided and that way I can look after it.

"Are you sure?"

I could tell she just wanted to jump for joy at the thought of being able to procrastinate all the way up to that point, but her better judgment was preventing her celebration.

"I'm positive. I can even help you narrow it down if you want. We will keep this one and then you can pick from the flowered one and the one with pearls today. I will put whichever one of those you pick and this new one with your dress and we'll call it a deal."

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. I'll have Janet make a note on your bill. Janet?"

She was still hiding from me in the fitting area.

"Yes?" I could hear her moving closer. "What's up?"

"Could you mark down that Tonny will be taking this lace veil along with one of these." I held out the veils to Janet.

"Sure, which one of those. The pearl one, or the flower one?"

"I don't know. Which one Tonny?"

Tonny was already biting her lip and furrowing her brow at the hint of having to make yet another wedding decision. Remind me why I'm upset I'm not in a relationship? It just leads to a wedding and therefore stress. Let's remember this if someone is ever in front of me, bent on one knee, trying to entice me with a big sparkly diamond. And yes I realize the irony of owning a bridal shop and an attitude that's anti-wedding. What can I say? I'm still the little girl who likes to dress up her dolls for their wedding days.

"Oh…I don't know. What do you think?"

Yes! Finally! She didn't ask my opinion last time when she was torn between the two. Honestly if I hadn't given her yet another option, I don't think she would have asked my opinion because it would have forced her to decide down to one.

"I think the flower would be nice. It's similar enough to the lace one that you can narrow down the style you want. The pearl one is a little too modern for your dress any way. I say flowers. What do you think Janet?"

"Oh yes, definitely flowers. Definitely."

Janet was well aware of Tonny's indecisiveness, and regardless of the fact that she hates veils, especially ones with flowers, was not about to disagree with me.

"So the flowers?" Tonny's face was looking a little more decisive. "Okay…flowers...flowers. Yes, I see it. Definitely the flowers!"

"Great! Write that down Janet. I'll go put it with your shoes."

I could tell she was about to change her mind to the pearl one just because she could, so I stole them both away and closed the discussion. After that we moved into the fitting area and began making the necessary adjustments. Like I said, Tonny is a stress eater. We had to let the last bit of fabric there was out. Oh, Tonny.

She was just leaving when my friend Scott walked in.

"Hey, Louise! Janet."

"Hello. Scott." And back to the fitting room for Janet.

Janet and Scott did not get along because Scott's father was the minister and Janet was anti organized religion. It didn't matter that Scott hadn't gone to church since he was sixteen. Janet said he had a bad vibe. Scott didn't like Janet because he said she was a poser. Janet's family had a lot of money, so she kind of was. For the most part though, I ignored both of them when it came to their little ongoing battle. Anyone could see it was just sexual tension. I mean really, it usually is with things like this.

Scott owns the barbershop two doors down. He was the first person I spoke to when I moved to town. I know he likes me likes me, like in the middle school kind of way, but I know that it's just because it's slim pickings in League Creek and I'm still considered the fabulous city girl to most. He's nice and all, but he doesn't make my knees week or send shivers down my spine, you know? Not only that, but I'd rather be alone than settle for someone I don't love completely and utterly. At least, I think I'd rather be alone. Wouldn't I? Shouldn't I? Ugh. It is too early in the day for this kind of stuff.

"Hey, Scott, what's up? Shouldn't you be cutting someone's mullet or something?" Scott might have been from here, but he knows enough about the outside world to know that no place other place than a bar should be business in the front, party in the back.

"Ha, probably. Today is a purely walk-in day, so it doesn't really matter, though. None of my regulars are coming in, and Joe is holding down the shop."

Joe is Scott's less cute, probably less intelligent, but no less kind cousin who also takes part in the family business.

"Oh okay. Well hey, why don't you "walk-in" on over to the bakery and buy me a muffin and a smoothie since I skipped breakfast today. Sound good?"

"That was not even clever. And why don't you just walk down there yourself? It's not like you're overflowing with business here. Plus, the Queen of the Undead is here. She can hold down the fort."

"I heard that. I am not amused," came Janet's monotone voice.

I really need to put up some sort of wall between the fitting area and the front counter.

"I meant you to, Janet," came back Scott.

"Fine. Now please take all of your sexual tension down to the bakery and leave me be. Oh and get me a raspberry muffin. Oh and a scone. And a chai tea. And a" I cut her off.

"Bye Janet. Let's go. If I let her she'll order the whole store."

At that we both awkwardly laughed, neither one of us really wanting to pay attention to Janet's sexual tension comment, considering we've already had the, "let's just be friends" discussion. I knew Scott understood, but I also knew he was still struggling to get over me. And I also know that sounds totally conceited and terrible, but, well, it's the truth. Avoiding any further awkwardness, I led the way out my store, but not before reminding Janet of our next fitting.

"Janet! Don't forget Marcia Keats is coming in for her first fitting today. Can you set that up?" A pause as we listened to see if she heard me.

"I know. Got it."

"But are you going to set the"

"Got. It."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"Yup."

"Goodbye Janet."

"Bye, Louise."

Now Scott's turn.

"Bye Janet."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave. Now."

"Always a pleasure."

"Bite me."

And we were off. The trip was short considering the bakery was diagonally across from my shop. Two hops, skips, and a jump and we were there.

"Hello, Annie. How are you this morning?"

Annie owns the bakery with her husband Howard. They are in their sixties but you'd never know it the way they keep busy. Howard runs marathons and Annie swims miles and miles everyday. I can barely dedicate half an hour to my treadmill three times a week.

"Oh, hello doll! I'm good, thanks, how's the shop going? I saw Tonny coming out. Did you finally manage a veil choice out of her?"

See. Everyone knows everything.

"Sort of. We got it narrowed down to two. I think that's going to be it until the moment before she walks down the aisle."

"Oh, well that's impressive. I never thought she could get down to five. Oh, hello Scott. I didn't even see you there." Poor Scott. "Why are you hiding behind Louise?"

"Hello, Annie. I wasn't hiding, just being patient while you caught up. Howard has a marathon today, right?"

"Oh, no dear, this Saturday. He is running some bakery errands. I'll tell him you asked for him."

"Thank you, please do."

"So what can I get you two? I gather you didn't come here just to gossip all day."

Yay…fooood.

"Definitely not! I would like a blueberry muffin and a strawberry smoothie please." It's totally fattening and I don't even care. After a phone call with my mother I usually jump into the arms of the closest carb. "Oh and Janet would like a raspberry muffin, a scone, and a chai tea. Please."

Uh oh. Disapproving look at twelve o' clock. Here it comes.

"You know dear. I know you aren't worried about your figure now, but someday all of this bad food is going to catch up with you. It's not like you have a man to love you regardless of your shape."

There it is. The stinger. If my body wasn't so immune to such unintentionally venomous remarks, that probably would have hurt.

"Yes well, maybe I'll take an interest in sheep. I here they're both loving and friendly."

"Louise, if that is supposed to be your idea of a sick joke, it's not becoming dear." Annie replied, trying not to seem horrified by my dark sense of humor.

"You're right Annie, I'm sorry. I just, you know, it all gets old. This invisible rule saying that I must find a man. It's too much pressure."

Annie didn't say anything, all she did was raise her eyebrow disapprovingly. Apparently "pressure smessure" was her motto.

"Ha, Louise. Such a kidder." The tone in Scott's voice may have hidden his hurt at the reminder that he wasn't a contender on my love game show from Annie but it did not from me. "I'm also getting something, Annie. I would like a large regular coffee with cream and a cherry Danish please."

Annie was still looking at me, her eyes were a little bigger than usual. Her mouth was open like she was going to say something. I wasn't looking at her, but still staring at my own calm, steadfast reflection in the mirror. I was strong and independent, why did I need a man?

"Yes, yes, oh and I guess make Janet's scone blueberry. She didn't tell me what kind she wanted."

Annie didn't respond verbally, she just shook her head and gathered up the various breakfast sweets. The whir of drink machines began in another minute, the three of us still stuck in an awkward silence.

Finally the drinks were finished, we paid, and left. Scott in his "crush funk" decided not to join Janet and me for breakfast, and instead made up some lame excuse to bounce.

"Hey, I gotta go make sure Joe isn't pulling a Sweeny Todd or anything. I'll talk to you later?" It was definitely a question more than an expression.

"Oh, yeah sure. Its Wednesday right?" Wednesdays in the summer the town had a barbeque to catch up on the latest gossip.

"Yeah." He was waiting for me to make the next move.

"So barbeque? Town square? Seven o' clock?" Queen to E 4.

"Oh yeah definitely." Rook to…okay I can't play chess that well.

"Did I sign up to bring something?" I asked, knowing my track record with things like that. I usually ended up signing up for things at town meetings just so I would not be harassed about how I never volunteer for anything.

"No, you almost did just to get Edna to stop talking to you, but I stopped you before you agreed to bring homemade brownies. We all know you can't cook." Luckily a joke at my expense broke the tension and a smile onto Scott's face.

"Oh, good call. I hate when I sign up for things by poorly timed avoidance behavior."

"Yeah well people are still trying to forget the chicken fashion show you 'signed up' for last year." Scott shivered with the memory. I merely grimaced and shook my head.

"Yeah, extra good call."

"No worries, I'll see you later?" Scott asked again, completely out of his crush funk.

"Sounds good. Tell Joe I said hey." I smiled, but no teeth, that would be too much post crush funk.

Oh yeah, and "crush funk" is what Janet and I have named how Scott acts when someone reminds him of the lack of hope there is involving him and me having a non-platonic relationship.

Now that Scott was gone, I started thinking more about Annie's reactions. It made me mad that so many strong women felt the need not only to have a man in their lives, but that they couldn't get past another woman not having one. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I got.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you bring my scone?"

"Yes I brought your scone. And nothing is wrong with me." I didn't feel like hearing Janet's overly feminist bra-burning speech so early in the morning.

I put her bag of food next to the magazine she was reading on the counter.

"Aw blueberry? Were they out of chocolate? And something is definitely wrong. So just tell me what so I can eat."

"You didn't tell me what kind of scone you wanted okay. This is just my pensive face."

"Okay so what are you pensiving about?"

"Pensiving is not a verb. I'm not thinking about anything in particular."

"I know it's not a verb, I was just making sure you were still here." She said, dropping a piece of scone in her mouth before taking a swig of her tea.

"Okay, look, it's not a big deal or anything."

"Sure it's not, continue."

She seemed doubtful it was anything other than the usual small-town issues. And, she was sort of right. I decided to start the conversation slightly off-topic.

"I might have made some sick sheep joke relating to my relationship dry-spell."

"So?"

"Well I also might have commented about people having to get married being some sort of invisible rule and Annie seemed to be more disgusted by the fact that I am opposed to said invisible rule than my inappropriate sheep joke."

"Okay…?" She wasn't really seeing the problem "Oh…" She said, seemingly getting it, yet not really. " So you're afraid that Annie's going to tell everyone you're a lesbian.".

"WHAT? A lesbian? No! Okay, maybe. But I'm not really worried about anything just irritated." Whether she had complained or not, Janet seemed to be liking that blueberry scone. "I thought you didn't like blueberry scones?"

"Whatever, you put it in front of me I'm going to eat it. I'm not trying to waste food here. Don't change the subject. What are you 'not' worried about?"

"I'm just irritated that all this town can do is focus on people getting married or not getting married. What happened to all the years of advancement for women and society? It's a little ridiculous."

"Well yeah I mean have you noticed that all the typically male jobs in this town are held by males? I tried to get a job at the mechanic's and they wouldn't hire me!"

I had to roll my eyes at that.

"Janet. You don't know how to fix cars."

"Still. If I had had junk between my legs they would have taken the time to teach me. I'm just saying."

"Janet. Go burn your bra somewhere. That's not what I'm talking about. You know what, whatever. This is my life and I just have to live it the way I see fit. I have a good job and good friends, well friend. That is enough for me and it will have to be enough for everyone else."

Janet didn't say anything for a little bit, just took that time to literally chew her scone as she mentally chewed over my comments, nodding her head in agreement simultaneously. It was a couple minutes and two scones down before either of us spoke again. Janet went first.

"So you do realize Annie would prefer you being a lesbian than not married and straight right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

I nodded, knowing in my own geeky way that "resistance was futile."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Work seemed to drag on for at least ten more hours when in fact it was only about four. We had a couple more fittings with brides from the city. Not only were they decisive and wearing rocks the size of my eyeball, but they were far from interesting. I know, I know, I complain about the kooks that live in this town, but in the end of the day, they are kind and well, hilarious. They make life interesting in League Creek. After all the people make the town, not the other way around.

Around three o' clock we were winding down so I decided to leave closing duties to Janet. As much as she complains about them, she loves blasting her music and dancing around the store. Who wouldn't?

"Janet?" I asked from the front of the store.

"Yeah boss lady, what's up?" She asked in her smart ass way, carrying a new package of garters.

"Would you be able to finish putting together all the online orders? I have to go to the city and talk to Kelsey about this Liam character before my mother calls again. Plus it's been forever since I saw my niece."

"Just admit you're a slacker. It's fine."

Pause for sarcastic stare.

"Are ya done?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Thank you for being so gracious. Almost like a delicate flower blowing delicately in the breeze." I smiled only slightly evily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ordering food and charging it to the store."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow sunshine."

I left, leaving Janet laughing against her will in the back. Hopefully she won't spill anything greasy this time.

Anyway, I really did want to see my niece Samantha. Though her mother and I didn't always get along, my niece was a cool chick. Well, as cool as a five year old can get. I could tell she was going to be artsy and independent like me when she grew up, no doubt to her mother's future distain.

It only takes about twenty minutes to drive into the city, even less when you miss traffic. My sister lived about a mile from my mother's house, the house where I grew up. Even after twenty years of growing up in the city, I still felt more at home in League Creek. It was always a constant effort to go and visit because of that, but having a niece made it worlds easier.

When I pulled up in the drive way I could already hear Samantha yelling in the house.

"Aunty Lu is here! Aunty Lu is here!"

By the time I got out of the car she was already running to give me a hug.

"Hey there baby girl! How are you? Oh man," I said, picking her up, "you gotta stop growing or I'm not going to be able to swing you around any more. Such a big girl!"

"Hehe," she giggled, "I know! Mommy is always telling me that I'm going to be taller than her soon!"

"That sounds about right! Where is your mommy?"

"Inside making dinner. Will you eat with us!"

"Maybe bubba, I'm not sure. I'm supposed to eat in town with some friends. Maybe this weekend?"

"Oh kay…" she said, drawing out each sillable with disappointment.

"I know it's sooo sad," I said, tickling her to make her feel better.

"He he he," she giggled, running back towards the house.

It was about another five seconds before we were in the house. My sister Kelsey was icing cupcakes and making lasagna like a mad woman. She turned around when she heard us approach, smiling like you do when you see someone a lot. Not super enthusiastically, but not unenthusiastically.

"Hey Lu. How's the shop going?" she asked.

The shop was all we ever really talked about. She was five years older than me and in a different place in her life. We didn't have a lot in common these days, if we ever did.

"It's good thanks. Janet is closing up for me so I could come visit for a bit."

"Oh, well that's nice of her. Are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked calmly, out of habit and comfort.

"Um, I might come by for dinner this weekend if that's alright. The town barbeque is tonight and I told Scott I'd be there."

"Oh, I see. You guys a couple yet?" She said, in that mothering way she had adopted when she had Samantha.

"No, Mom, thanks for asking. I don't like him like that." I said it overly dramatic so she got that I didn't need another woman in my life asking me about man issues."

"Okay, okay, just asking. So why the visit? It's not like you to come in during the week." She kept icing cupcakes while she talked.

"Do you need help or something?" I asked, feeling guilty that she was doing so much at one time.

"You can if you want, grab a knife. But don't change the subject, what's up?"

"Okay," I said, grabbing a knife from a kitchen drawer. "Well Mom called about yet another boy, but this time she said you knew him. Someone named Liam O'" she cut me off before I could finish.

"O'Hara!"

"Yes…" I said, giving her a confused look.

"Oh wow! I didn't know he was back. Suuuch a cutie."

"Okay…so you actually did know him. Mom was right for once. Well, whatever, Mom said he's moving to League Creek and that you knew him or something. Basically she wants me to be his tour guide. No doubt a non-platonic one…"

"Oh Louise you should! He was such a stud in high school!"

"Okay, so he was a stud in high school. He could be hairless, or too hairy, with a beer gut by now. I mean really. Studs from high school usually don't age well. It just… a fact."

Kelsey couldn't roll her eyes quite enough to get her point across.

"Louise! Get real! He played football in college and then when into the Airforce after that. I'm sure he's in excellent shape."

"Why didn't he do football after college, hmm? A drop out? A failure?" I asked, only lightly accusatorily.

"No dumb ass, he hurt his knee too bad to keep playing football. It was okay enough for the air force, but they said if he kept getting hit by three hundred pound guys he was going to loose his knee for good."

Okay. So Liam isn't a slacker. He's probably a jerk or something. I mean football player to soldier? Can you say ego? Because I can.

"Alright. Well I just wanted to see what was up because he's coming to town sometime soon and I just wanted to know if I needed to get a restraining order now or if I should wait."

"Louise. You are ridiculous, and apparently a terrible icer." She said, grabbing the knife from my hand before I iced my entire hand.

"OH! Sorry! I guess I was off in la la land."

"Uh huh…"

"Okay, well I guess I'll go, don't wanna be late for the barbeque. Thanks for the info."

"No problem. We'll see you this weekend? Maybe we'll go shopping? Sam would love that."

"Okay, yeah, sounds good. We can meet for lunch on Saturday at like 12?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Be safe on the road."

"Will do. Samantha? I'm leaving bubba!" I asked as I walked to where she was playing in the other room.

"Already?" She said, looking sad.

"Yes, already. But good news, we are all going to lunch and shopping on Saturday. Sound good?"

"Yes! She said, excitement filling her face. "Bye Aunty Lu!"

"Bye baby. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Bye Kels, love ya."

"Love you, too Lu, be safe."

I left, not sure what to think of this Liam character or why I really care. Oh well, I guess I'm just bored with the usual gossip of League Creek. I guess I'll find out the truth soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the way home I made sure to blast my music in the car in an attempt to distract myself from the idea of Liam and his impending arrival. Minus some strange looks from other drivers it was quite liberating. Unfortunately, it did not shake my mind from the day's events. I decided once once I got home to just suck it up and push it away like a normal, emotionally stunted American. Because, let's face it, that totally works.

When I got home I jumped in the shower, got dressed and took the cupcakes I had picked up from Annie's and put them into a Rubbermaid to make it look at first glance like I had made them. Everyone would know instantly I had not, especially Annie, but whatever. Though the ladies that organized the Barbeque know I do not cook or bake, they feel the need to ask me every week to bring something. So, I buy something from a different place every week and we all just pretend like I actually made it. It's a good deal we've worked out over the last couple of years.

By the time I had walked over to the barbeque everything was in full swing. The warm, quick sounds of country music hit you within two hundred feet of the park, followed quickly by the sounds of laughter and gossip. The closer I got the more visible people's faces were in the amber light that emanated from tiki torches, Chinese lanterns, and Christmas lights that were permanently fixed around the pavilions from about May to early October. As much as I complained about this crazy town, moments like these reassured me of my decision to put up with it. After a few minutes of searching, I saw Scott and Janet saving a table for the three of us. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of them awkwardly sitting together in silence.

"Hey guuyys," I said, drawing it out in amusement.

"Hey Louise!" Scott said, brightening at the sight of me, to my awkwardness might I add.

"Thank God!" Janet sighed. "I thought I'd be sitting with this fool all night."

"I am sitting right here," Scott said, holding his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Get a room you, too," I said, noticing my quickly improving mood. Something about the smell of pulled pork mixed with the sound of country music and summer, you can't help but be happy.

"Ugh, he wishes," Janet scoffed.

"Whatever, you wish," Scott scoffed back.

Before they had a chance to continue their verbal scuffle, I decided to mingle, something I rarely did. I don't know, I was just in the mood for it that night. It was very unexplainable, but after the day I had I figured I would just go with it.

"Alright chids," that's children and kids combined, "I'm going to go mingle. Please don't kill each other…kay thanks."

I left them both with their jaws hanging down in shock. It wasn't long though before they were back at it, arguing about who knows what. I decided to go check in with the gossipy ladies that usually sat at the second picnic table from the stage. They were just as surprised to see me sit at their table, but it didn't stop their gossiping for more than half a second. They were pros after all.

"Well Louise Herity, we are shocked to see you at our table," said Mags, the lead gossip of the town. She was in her early seventies, a widow, whose kids were wealthy enough to keep her in a fancy house with plenty of servants.

"Hello to you, too. And believe me, I am just as surprised myself," I winked, sitting down at the table. "I don't know what's gotten into me today. What can I say ladies? I just felt like mingling."

"Well I think it's Fate," Henrietta replied. Henrietta was Mags side-kick. They went everywhere together. Henrietta's husband enjoyed spending time playing cards and watching golf, so she had no guilt in leaving him to gossip with her friend of fifty years. Henrietta was known as the softer, gentler of the two.

"And what do you mean by that Henrietta Green?" Mags asked, her question dripping with sass.

"Well, it's just that on the same night that Liam O'Hara comes to town, our Louise is changing her behavior and mingling. I just think that has to do with Fate."

Liam was here? Already? I thought my mother would give me at least a weeks heads up. She was surely slipping in her gossip skills. I would have to talk to her about that…

"Oh please Hen, Fate has nothing to do with it. And why must we always give Louise a hard time. She is successful and beautiful and smart and she does not need to worry about Liam O'Hara."

Everyone at the table, including Annie who had just sat down, pointing to her cupcake that I had brought with an eyebrow raised, stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in awe. Mags had just stopped an attempt to set me up? Was she on new meds?

"Mags? What are you talking about? I mean of course she is all those things, but don't we want Louise to find herself a man?" Annie asked, putting her cupcake down in shock.

"Of course we do, but we don't want Liam to think we approve of him. He needs to work hard for our Louise," Mags replied, waving over one of the band members. "And plus, he just walked into the pavilion, so we need to make sure what we say, is what we want to get back to him. You know how people gossip," she said, mischief in her eyes.

I just realized what she had said.

"Wait, he's here?" I said, sounding a little weirder than I would have liked.

"Yes dear, over there," she said, pointing to the stage left side of the pavilion.

It felt like she was pointing in slow motion, and that I was turning towards him in even slower motion. By the time my head whipped around I would have sworn a year had gone by. Let me just say, it would have been a year worth the wait.

When my eyes finally made it around, to my disdain, they came across a beautiful, beautiful sight.

Liam was tall, but not too tall, probably around 5'11'', with a tone physique. He had light brown hair, from what I could tell from the buzz cut, light eyes and a great smile. He was holding a beer and laughing it up with some of the guys from the hardware shop and the band, which was on a break. Almost instantly he turned, caught my eye and smiled. He lifted up his beer to me and nodded as he smiled. I of course was awkward as ever and looked right away. I waited a second before I looked back, and of course he was still staring at me, this time laughing silently at my weirdness. To my disdain my cheeks became ridiculously warm and no doubt, pink. And, of course, all of the ladies at the table noticed.

"Well, well, Miss Louise. Maybe Hen was right. And since her fantasies rarely come true, I think you owe her a song," Mags said, making it obvious what she had called the band member over for. "Maybe a little _Home?_ You know how Henrietta loves it when you sing that song."

"Wah…what?" I asked, snapping back into reality. "Mags, I don't really think that's necessary. I mean I'm sure people are sick of hearing that song. It is the only one I know."

"Nonsense dear," Annie chimed in, "and besides, Liam hasn't heard you sing it. I'm sure it would be a great way to welcome him," she said feigning innocence as she took a bite of my, well her, cupcake. "Delicious cupcakes by the way Louise."

I glared at her and everyone at the table, knowing there was no way I was going to get out of it. Right as I finished sighing and was about to drag myself away from the picnic table, an unfamiliar, deep voice spoke into the microphone.

"Hello? Um, hey everyone? How you all doing out there?" It was Liam, and he was picking up a guitar and putting the strap over his head. The crowd seemed to like him, as they clapped and whooped in response. "Well, I just wanted to introduce myself, as you are going to be seeing a lot of me from now on. Some of you may know me, my name is Liam O'Hara. I'm not going to tell my life story because I hope you will come down to the hardware store and chat me up. My uncle loved this hardware shop and this town and if tonight is any indication of how things usually are here in League Creek, I can see why." More whoops from the crowd. "Not only do you have good food, but beautiful women. Am I right?" He said, smiling his somewhat shy little smile as the crowd responded noisily. "Well, I don't want to be a show off, but I lost a bet to Jim over there that involved me singing a song for you all, and well, I don't chicken out on my bets."

"What was the bet?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"What's that? The bet? Ohh," he smiled, his facing glowing with mischief, "he bet me I couldn't get the young lady in the pink shirt to smile back."

As he pointed with his strumming hand, everyone's glance looked at me. I realized somewhat slower than the rest of the crowd that he was pointing at me. My face once again turned pink, this time matching my rose colored shirt as I buried my head in my hand.

As the crowd laughed, some yelling things like "of course not, it's Louise!" he responded with, "needless to say, she did not smile back. So, here's my song. Please ignore my bad voice and shaky hands."

As he began to strum the crowd grew silent, waiting to hear what sort of quality his deep-voice would bring to the table. After thirty seconds or so he began to sing. Not only was the song selection amazing, _What Ya Know About,_ by Donovan Frankenreiter, but his voice was soft and smooth and effortless. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Louise dear," Mags said, breaking through my thought bubble, "close your mouth. No one wants to date a fly trap dear."

"Oh…well..." I said, typically awkward. "Thanks."

To make matters worse there were a flock of girls in short shorts and halter tops flocking around the stage. I was surprisingly jealous, but I shouldn't have been in retrospect, because Liam would not stop looking at me. If he took a moment to scan the crowd or look at his fingers for a particularly tricky chord change, he would look right back at me.

When the song was finally over the crowd whooped and hollered once again, loud whistles coming from clenched fingers in appreciation. An encore was requested, but Liam declined. Instead, once again to my utter amazement, he pointed to me and said, "Oh you don't want to hear me again. Plus, I hear Miss Louise Herity has quite a voice of her own. If she's not too chicken, of course."

That did it. If I was not annoyed before by this smooth-talking newbee, now I was.

"Excuse me?" I asked in irritation, finally finding my voice. "What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything really, I was just saying if you are not a chicken, maybe you would like to sing. That's all."

Okay, so here are my options. I could get up, sing my song and show him up, or I could walk away and rise above it. There was something about this guy though, that made me feel like if I walked away from that stage I would never live it down. My decision was basically made without my say.

"Fine. I'll sing. You gonna get off my stage, or are we going to have to look at that goofy grin of yours all day?" Haha ,sweet sassy success. I finally found my biting tongue.

This time he didn't respond, somewhat surprised by my sudden outspokenness. He simply took off the guitar, put it on a stand, and motioned for me to take his place as he walked off the stage. He didn't walk off quite quickly enough, and the stage being so small we ended up squeezing past each other, face to face.

"I hope your voice is as pretty as your face, but then I guess, for my sake I hope not," he said, smiling that goofy, confident smile inches away from my face.

"Oh please," I said, whispering back, "Is that seriously the best you can come up with?"

"Well, we only just met. I have to save the good stuff for later when I screw up."

I had no verbal response, my eyes rolling dramatically was enough as I pushed past.

After I took a moment to breathe, my hands shaking as I adjusted the microphone, I turned to the band, whose members had found their places and said "the usual boys."

With nothing other than a head nod the song started. I was shaky at first, but the quick-moving pace of the Dixie Chicks song left little room for nerves or thinking. After a few bars I forgot about my battle with Liam and just sang my heart out. Towards the end of the song I caught site of Liam, leaning against a post, drinking his beer again. He was smiling as he pushed off Jim, who seemed to have whispered something mischievous in his ear. It made me a little self-conscious but I decided to ignore it and finished out strong.

The crowd gave me whoops and howls equal to Liam's. I took my little bow and left the stage, leaving the band to continue playing as people started moving tables around to create a dance floor. I caught Liam's eyes as I descended the stage stairs, grabbing a beer from the table to mimic his nod. After the nod I downed the rest of the beer and walked back towards Scott and Janet's table. I was too irritated at my behavior and having far too hard a time getting rid of the knots in my stomach and the pounding of my heart to return to Mags's table. I just needed some fresh air before I passed out. What the heck was happening?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Louise?" Scott asked, looking worried as I passed his and Janet's table. "Are you okay? That song was great you should be really pr-"

"I'm sorry Scott I just need some air," I said, grabbing my zip-up as I passed the table. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Are you sure Lou?" Janet asked, putting her irritation with Scott aside long enough to look concerned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thank you, though. I really am fine. I'll be back in a little bit. I have my phone, so no worries."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Janet said, shrugging her shoulders at Scott, who looked just as confused and concerned.

I was steadily walking towards the lake, which sat about a fifty yards away from the pavilion. It was far enough that the cool air found me as it came off the water, a nice change from the heat of the pavilion.

I wanted to scream at myself for my behavior. I was not the type of girl who became speechless and stupid at the sight of a guy, especially one I did not even know. I was more irritated at Liam because…well…he just seemed to be…_that_ guy. The guy that everyone likes, the guy that can smooth talk his way out of anything. Ugh, and that smile! I mean really? Who genuinely has a smile like that? So big, and white and…gorgeous. It really was gorgeous wasn't it?

Shut up! Stop! He's one of those guys that will hurt you. Just let it go. It was just the heat of the pavilion. It's totally fine. Totally fine.

Well, at least that's what I told myself, over and over again, in hopes that it would sooth the rhythm of my heart and cool the heat in my cheeks. It did work for a little bit, until the sound of footsteps dragged me out of my internal battle. I looked around and guess who I saw? I think you know. Liam

I rolled my eyes in feigned irritation. Okay so I'm a stereotypical girl who pretends she doesn't like a boy when she does. It's my method okay. Don't hate.

"What are _you_ doing out here? Do I have a sign that is asking to be stalked? I think not." I turned back toward the lake, crossing my arms and doing my best to ignore him.

"Slow down there, I don't even know your name, officially. I mean if I was going to stalk someone I'd at least do the research, you know?" He smiled, that annoying smile that he has.

"Oh ha ha so clever. I think you know who I am. Jim seemed to make that very clear."

"Yes, he did point you out to me."

"And?" I asked, wondering what else was to come.

"Well he said that your name is Louise Herity, well Kathryn actually but that everyone calls you Louise or Lou. He said you're from the city and moved here a couple of years ago. He said your sister and I went to school together."

"What the hell. How does he know all this? I just found all this out this morning!"

"Oh, well, some girl named Janet told him, or was it Jane?" He said, looking a little confused.

"No, it was Janet. She's my assistant. Or she was before I just decided to fire her and her big mouth…" I was going to kill her! I would expect that from Tonny, but Janet? What is this day turning into?

"Don't be mad at her. I'm very glad she and her big mouth talked to Jim. Very glad." He said, staring at me with his crooked grin.

"Oh yeah? Well are you going to tell me who you are?"

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am, but I'll play along. I'm Liam. Liam O'Hara. I went to school with your sister. I am new to League Creek, if you didn't know," he said, cocking his head as he played along, "and I am here to take over my Uncle's hardware store. He passed away the same time I was due to re-up in the airforce, so I decided not to re-up and take over his hardware shop. He loved it and I had good memories of it, so I couldn't abandon it."

Damn. Not only was he civic-minded, but he actually loved his family. Why am I such an ass? Can someone please explain that to me because I'm at a loss.

"Wow, that is actually really awesome of you."

"That hurt didn't it?" He said, matter of factly.

"Yes, yes it did." I said sitting down.

He stood for a while then sat down next to me.

"Well hello," I said. "Don't you wanna go back to the party? I mean there were all those girls ready to start their own wet t-shirt contest for you."

"Oh, you mean those girls at the front? Yeah whatever, they'll forget about me after a couple more beers." Then his smile came back. "Besides, I'd rather get to know you, League Creek Louise."

I didn't know why I was so angry at this. Maybe I was just, confused, or scared, or, I don't know, just crazy. That's probably the most accurate. Whatever it was I stood up quickly and went to walk away. Instead he grabbed my hand and said "Wait Louise, please."

"I'm sorry I can't. You don't want to get to know me. I'm cranky and crazy awkward. You can do better."

"Let me be the judge of that," he said, grabbing me back.

As he did he spun me around, grabbed me and planted a huge kiss on my lips. I tried to fight but my knees went limp and I couldn't do anything but kiss back. Right as I was starting to let go we were interrupted.

"Louise!" Janet's voice yelled. "What the hell! I have been worried sick and here you are making out with G. I. Joe.!"

Janet's surprise visit set me into panic mode and I instinctly pushed Liam away. Unfortunately, we were very close to the water and he begin to fall off the little grassy ledge. Eve more unfortunately, his panic mode involved grabbing onto me. However, when someone heavier grabs you as they are falling, you will fall with them, and not one second later, I was in the water, on top of him.

He of course, was laughing hysterically, while I, flustered and embarrassed by my friend finding us tried everything to get out of the muddy water with my dignity. That attempt was futile as I fell right back into the muddy water thanks to the slippery bank. On my second attempt Liam put his hand on my butt and gave me a shove up.

"Woah, there soldier," I said grabbing my butt once I had gotten back on land. "Let's keep the hands to yourself."

With one leap Liam was back on land and still laughing said "Whatever you say. By Janet," he said, grinning as he smacked my butt as he past me.

"Heyy!" I yelled.

He didn't respond, but instead held his hands up in the air like what, they're right here so it couldn't have been me. He chuckled all the way back to the pavilion where his new buddies greeted him with laughter.

"I can't believe I was just kissing that tool. I am so…ugh…I just…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Lucky. You are lucky. That man is hot. Mmm." She said, cocking her head to check him out.

"Oh whatever. I'm going home. I'm over this day. Tell Scott I said goodbye."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"Goodbye, Janet."

And with that, and sopping wet, I walked home even more irritated and more flustered than I had been in a long time.

The next morning I found it even harder than the day before to get out of bed. The shame of the events of last night were weighing me down and if I didn't have appointment after appointment I probably would have called Janet and told her I wasn't coming in. And okay, so maybe I am overreacting, but I just felt so embarrassed. Not only did I break my rule of never actually interacting with someone my mother tried to set me up with, but I kissed him, in front of Janet no less, and followed up with an excellent fall into the lake. This is what I would call an oober fail. Fail sauce. Lame sauce. Utter…humiliation. This is not an embarrass yourself and never see the guy again kind of situation either. His business is literally, across the street.

Oh whatever! I'm getting out of bed. I'm going to be a big girl about it. Liam will probably be too busy getting the shop back in order to even worry about last night or to have time to stop by. It will be fine, totally fine. Right?

An hour later, after a hot shower and a quick breakfast I made it to the store. Janet was already there, jumping around to music as she unpacked new merchandise. At the sound of the bell on the door she turned.

"Well hello slore. How are we doing today?" She said, putting down a pair of gloves she had been holding.

As much as I wanted to comment on the fact that she called me a slore, slut-whore, I decided to ignore that comment and respond to the second half.

"I'm doing well, Janet. Thank you. How are you doing today?" Maybe if I pretend like nothing happened she will not bring it up.

"I'm good, but I bet you are better. Especially considering you made out with Liam 'the hottie' O'Hara. Heelllo. Yum," she said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"I…well…actually…I don't…I don't know what you mean." Well at least now I know shame won't even kill my awkwardness.

"Psh, okay. Look I know you are probably ashamed because of your not so graceful exit, but whatever. Liam seems to be perfection. You should just go for it."

"I…don't know…"

What was the hesitation? I was tired of being alone right? So why when someone who manages to aggravate and make me blush at the same time comes along (which is really what all girls are looking for), can I not just deal with it like a normal person? Oh that's right. Because I'm emotionally stunted and more awkward than a one-legged chicken.

"Look, Janet. I think I just got swept away with the music and the heat and the food ad the lights…and…well…it was a mistake and it's not going to happen again. He's probably a serial killer or something. I mean he practically stalked me out to the lake right?" I think I was trying to convince myself more than Janet.

"Sure. He's a big stalker. He had to ask where you went because he didn't see where you went, so clearly he's a quality stalker. Sure. That's totally logical." Janet's rolling eyes enhanced her sarcasm.

"Whatever. It totally makes sense…sort of. Whatever!" I said, storming to the back of the store to distract myself with inventory.

After a few minutes of silence on both ends, Janet spoke up.

"Hey, Louise?" she called from the front where she was finishing up stocking the shelves.

"What's up Janet?" I asked, stopping all the rustling around I was doing so I could hear.

"Okay so I'm just curious, what would you saw Liam? What would you say?" She asked, seemingly hypothetically.

"Why? Janet, I don't know I guess I would…" I said this as I walked to the front of the store. Right as I got there though someone's face was at the door, getting ready to walk in. And guess who it was? Yeah. Liam.

I yelped and dove down behind the counter like the mature adult I am.

"Lou what the?" Janet started, trying not to laugh.

"Shut. Up." I whispered harshly. I motioned the rest of my message to her silently. I wanted her to keep me my hiding place a secret. It was only a matter of seconds before Liam was practically to the counter.

"Hey Janet," he said, sounding cuter than I remembered, if that's possible.

"Oh.. Liam. What are you up to?" Janet is a terrible actress.

"Oh well, I was just looking for Louise. I was hoping to buy her breakfast, but I don't see her. It's funny because I swear I saw her a second ago…" He sounded on to the fact that I was hiding behind the counter, but he seemed to be playing along.

"Oh…uh…well yeah she left something at her house and she left through the back way. You know…the…back way." Really Janet? Really?

An awkward silence happened for about twenty seconds before Liam spoke.

"Okay well I'm pretty sure she's behind the counter and doesn't want to talk to me. I know in movies that usually works but I was at the door when she decided to do a tuck and roll."

Crap. Crap. Crapity crap. I hate movies. They are just lies. Lies on top of lies. There was nothing I could do but stand up.

"Oh! There it is. I found it Janet…Oh hey..lo Liam. Funny seeing you here. What are you doing…um up to?" Smooth. Like butter right? Ugh gag me with a spoon.

"Oh you know, just thought I'd stop by. Is there a reason you were hiding behind the counter?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I wasn't hiding behind the…" I looked at Janet who shook her head in defeat. "Okay I was hiding behind the counter."

"Oh I knew that, I just was wondering why," he asked, fighting hard to keep his feigned serious face from slipping into that goofy smile.

Why couldn't he just walk away and let me be awkward? That's how I envisioned it in the nano-second it took me to decide to dive behind the counter. Why could that clearly well thought out plan go into effect?

"I…well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What? Why?" He said, this time breaking into his smile.

"Okay look Liam." It's time for the game face. "I was not comfortable, am not comfortable with what happened last night. I just don't think it was appropriate and it shouldn't happen again. That is all." Yeah, that was strong right? Yeah, game-faced it baby!

Liam squished his eyes for a second in thought before answering. Gosh he was cute. Dammit!

"I think I'm confused."

"About what," I asked, actually confused.

"Well are you married?" He asked.

"No."

"Dating someone?"

"No."

"Celibate and or going into a nunnery."

"No."

"Okay so why was last night inappropriate? Because I'm pretty sure you are single and I am single and we are both clearly attractive," he stopped to wink.

"Psh, and cocky," I added, rolling my eyes.

"Regardless, it was completely appropriate and it needs to happen again," he said, resting on the counter so his face was inches from mine. "Well okay, maybe a little inappropriate, but that's what made if fun right?"

Oh please? Was this kid for real? Worst lines ever. And no I'm not blushing. It's hot in here…

"Fun or not, it does not need to happen again. What needs to happen is you leaving. I have customers coming any minute and I don't need you hanging around. It will only add to their gossip. So if you will just…"

I started walking around the counter in an attempt to usher him out. I unfortunately made the mistake of touching his bag and left my arms wide opened to be grabbed and pulled into him.

"See, now isn't this better," he said, once again inches from my face.

"I have cu…customers…" I tried to fight back but it was pretty much useless. I hadn't noticed how good he smelled last night, but he did. He does. He smells delicious.

"I don't see any, besides, you don't want to leave me alone for breakfast," he said, still inches from my face. His eyes were reading my face like a book and I couldn't do anything but melt. "Especially when I'm so new in town." There was that goofy smile.

"I…I…"

Our bubble was burst by the sound of the bell from the door. Both of our heads whipped towards its direction. I was able to scoot away at the same time Scott came into my line of vision. Of all the people that did not need to see me clutching some strange man, it was Scott.

"What the hell is this?" He said, to my surprise, convincingly. "Is this guy bothering you, Louise?"

"What, I…no, well…" Was he? In crazy girl world he was annoying me, but in that same place I was loving it. "No. He was just leaving. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, scowling at Liam.

"I, I guess I am." This time Liam was not smiling. He looked genuinely upset. I guess he wasn't as cocky as I thought he was. He seemed uncomfortable at the thought of upsetting Scott. "I didn't mean anything by it, really. I'm sorry Scott is it? I…" And then something dawned on him. "Oh. I didn't…I didn't realize. I'm sorry man. I'm sorry honestly." Wow, he was quick, too. It took me forever to realize Scott liked me as more than a friend, and he got it in less than a minute.

"You didn't realize what?" Scott started, immediately blushing we he realized what he was talking about. "Don't worry about it. No harm, no foul."

Liam looked like he wanted to stay as he looked at me, but looking at Scott knew it would be better to leave.

"I will uh…I'll see you guys later. Have a good day, both of you. And again, I'm sorry." With that he left, walking back to his shop with his hands on his heads in self-frustration.

After a few awkward minutes Scott finally spoke.

"So um…I…well I just came over to see if you wanted to go to Annie's. I…I'm sorry…I just…"

"I know Scott, but Liam was just…you can't just…" All I could do was sigh and grab my wallet. "Whatever let's just go. All that awkwardness made me super hungry.

"I know I can't. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it, seriously. Let's just go. Come on, you can buy something for Janet you know she won't like."

With that he smiled, knowing we were okay.

"Sweet. I hear Annie made bran muffins," he couldn't help but look mischievous as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

I didn't respond verbally, I just smiled and lead the way out of the shop. I didn't know what was happening here in League Creek, but things seemed to be heating up quickly, even for summer.


End file.
